


He's The Devil

by CloudXMK



Series: Forgive Me [3]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt, Gen, Guilt, Heavy Angst, Hurt Lucifer, Hurt No Comfort, It's only going to get worse from here, Lucifer whump, Pain, Poor Linda, Poor Lucifer, She's still trying to come to terms with it all, Whump, Y'all thought it was going to get better right?, You all thought wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 14:35:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8450158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudXMK/pseuds/CloudXMK
Summary: Still trying to come to terms with what Lucifer truly is, a reeling Dr. Linda gets the last call she ever wanted to hear from a certain demon.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for all the support guys. Glad you're all enjoying it and suffering with me together in this pit. Seriously somebody needs to give our poor little Devil a hug. And Linda too. Like wow I never expected Lucifer to reveal himself to Linda.

In all her years as a psychiatrist, the last thing Linda ever expected was to find out that one of her patients was literally the Devil himself. Then again, she did tell him to face what he truly was and ask for him to be completely honest with her.

It terrified her and had shaken the very core of her beliefs. There was a Heaven and a Hell and turns out there was a powerful, omniscient being who watches over all of mankind with his army of angels. There was also a Devil who rules over the demons and tortured souls below her feet. She may not attend church, hadn’t gone to one in a very long time, but she was starting to rethink that.

She had slept with the Devil! She had her pants charmed off by this powerful being who was the cause of all evil.

 _“NO! He isn’t the cause of all evil! Don’t you remember that?”_ A small part of her screeched.

But he was also known as the Father of Lies so he could have possibly been lying to her all this time.

_“That’s where you’re wrong again! If he had been lying to you all this time, why did he choose to be completely honest with you? To show THAT side of him? And do you really expect his feelings for the detective are false? He died for her for crying out loud!”_

She did remember that. He had told her in one of their sessions that he had followed Chloe, got shot by Malcolm, died and came back. If Lucifer was truly evil as the world claimed him to be, he wouldn’t have sacrificed himself for the detective let alone make a deal with the last person he wanted to deal with in the first place.

He was a charming, proud man (or Devil?) who was more like an immature five year old who goes through women and men as if he were marking off a list but was also kind and loyal to his trusted friends. From the first time she met him to the present, she had witnessed him grow from the arrogant being that he is to a much more sensible but still inappropriate person.

Only for all of that to go down the drain when Lucifer had killed his brother. It was painful to watch him grow and fall all over again (which was pretty ironic now that she thought about it), trying to drink himself to death and using sex to push away his guilt, grief, and the destructive emotions wreaking havoc on him instead of facing it.

Guilt poured into her and she felt horrible for how she had reacted. She had offered her hand to help him only for her to retract it when he had accepted her offer. That small, hopeful smile on his face when he had revealed himself to her. Hoping he was going to be accepted by her only for it to be wiped off in a second. How utterly broken he looked as he got up and left her office quietly into the night.

She wished she had responded faster and not let her fear get to her. For all she knew, Lucifer could be back at his club hurling himself into the debauchery she saw him do earlier a few days ago when she came to visit him at Lux.

She was about to go grab her jacket when her phone rang. Picking it up, she presses the call button and puts the phone to her ear.

“Hello?”

“Linda, you need to get to the hospital. Lucifer’s hurt.” Mazikeen said.

Worry came surging forward within Linda mixing in with the guilt she was already feeling. “What happened, Maze?” She asked.

“He tried to kill himself.” The demon said but she could hear the slight tremble in Mazikeen’s voice.

Linda’s eyes widened in shock, the phone slipping from her hand, and falling to the carpeted floor with a soft thud. She began to shake as she struggled to hold back a sob. This was all her fault. If only she hadn’t retracted her offer of help and accepted him for what he truly was, this wouldn’t have happened.

Could the Devil truly die? She didn’t know but she intends not to find that out. In a heartbeat, she quickly puts on her jacket, grabs her phone and keys, and runs out of the office, not bothering to lock it.

He may be the Devil but he was her patient and her friend foremost. And she would be going against what she stood for if she left him now in his time of need.


End file.
